Guardians of Hyrule
by A fan of zelda
Summary: Sequel to Apologies: After the Calamity is dealt with, the Champions' spirits are trapped and unable to cross over. Fun and good times are sure to ensure in their eternal curse
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since the fallen champions had successfully defeated the Calamity. However, there attack caused them to be unable to cross over and eventually reborn. They were trapped forever, but were able to defeat the monster that would kill them all.

There only living friend left was the Princess of Hyrule, who was not ready to be named the new Queen of Hyrule.

The princess wanted to help out the others before being given a new title, but the elders of the other places insisted, and so, although reluctantly, agreed to have the ceremony begin.

Today was that day.

Everyone knew that the Champions had died trying to reclaim there Divine Beasts 100 years ago, and most knew that Link had died as well, trying to reclaim a Divine Beast, in which he was successfully.

However, most believed that he, along with the rest of the Champions, had crossed over to the other world when the Calamity had been defeated.

Princess Zelda was an exception. She knew that her friends were still in the Hyrule she was in, however she dared not to tell anyone about it. If people heard her, they may take her as insane, unfit to be a ruler.

The 5 Champions watched the events happen, but nobody saw them. After the Calamity was sealed, they all decided to visit there homes once again on a two week vacation, before meeting up again at the entrance to Hyrule Castle town.

Each Champion visited their homes, but Link stayed at the castle and watched over Zelda. Even in death, he would still find a way to protect her.

One night during this, when Zelda was alone walking through the fields of Hyrule, she spoke.

"Link, I am almost positive you are watching over me, 3 feet 6 inches behind me as you always where when I went somewhere and you were to protect me. If you are not, then that makes me happy, knowing you are trying to make the best of your situation, and if you are behind me, I want you to leave. Go visit a spot you never had the chance to. Go scare some old friends. There is no need for you to worry about me. I am fine and you should not fear for my safety."

Link was taken aback by this as though the Zelda knew his every move, and she was right, even about the distance he stayed away from her while guarding her.

Zelda wanted peace, and as much as he hated it, he did what she requested and decided to visit the rebuilding of New Castle Town.

* * *

Revali decided to go back to his hometown in Rito Village. He flew just above the Rito that were there. They could not see him, but he could see all of them.

He looked to the top of the rock formation, up to Medoh. He once found peace and tranquility in the massive machine, but right now, and not anytime soon, did he want in the thing.

After being trapped there for the past 100 years, he wanted to visit someplace else. He traveled from Rito Village to the Flight Range, a place he often spent his time before his demise during the Calamity.

There he watched as the same white bird that took Link to Medoh, who he later learned in a discussion with Link was named Teba, taught a younger bird how to use the bow.

Revali sat on the edge of the landing as he watched Teba take the younger bird around and shoot the targets.

After some time, the duo came back to the small shack. Revali was about to move out of the way before remembering that they could not see him, and the two would pass right through him as though he was not there.

"Good job today, Tulin," Teba said.

The bird, who Revali assumed was named Tulin, thanked his dad as the two ate a light dinner at the cooking pot which Revali had used to cook his own meals 100 years ago.

After Teba and Tulin's meal, Teba spoke. "I think we should get home now and tell your mom how well you did today, what do you think."

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

And with that, the two flew off, leaving Revali to his own doing at the Flight Range.

After a short time of reminiscing, Revali decided to grab his bow off his back.

 _It wouldn't be a bad idea to brush up on my archery. Hopefully its it's not to bad after 100 years._

As the Rito Champion flew throughout the air, shooting down targets as fast as he could, his mind was flooded with nostalgia.

He hadn't had a moment like this in 100 years, and while he had the chance, he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

The Goron Champion was happy to be back home, and get to see it up close, not from the far view that Death Mountain had. He walked on the path from the bottom of Death Mountain and up the trail to Goron City. He stopped by the Southern Mines as he watched the many hardworking Gorons mining for valuable ores.

He listened in closely on the conversations that were being made. Many concerning either him, the Champions, or other important details about the Calamity.

"I am so happy that pig is finally dealt with and Hyrule can begin working towards a new future."

"I agree with you. We can finally let our fallen brother enjoy is long deserved rest after everything he had did. To think that Yunobo was a descendent of Lord Daruk, that is crazy to think about."

"Cut him some slack. He has gotten a lot braver after Rudiana was dealt with, and is even leading an expedition into re-opening the North Mine."

"I'll give him that much."

After Daruk assumed that the threesome were finished with their conversation, he continued to make his way up the volcano.

 _Who is this Yunobo. He is my descendant apparently. I'll bet he was the Goron I saw after I put Rudiana into position. Well, I guess you learn something new everyday._

As the Champion made his way closer to his home, something stood out to him. In a large rock formation towards the back of his town, he saw a carving of many famous Gorons from historical times.

He always remembered seeing the carving, but there was a new brother added who stood above the others. He saw himself.

 _I meant more to them that I had thought I did._

* * *

Urbosa missed traveling through the desert her home was once in. Often times, she would ride a sand seal to the Bazar and Gerudo Town, but, being a spirit, that option was no longer possible. She would have to walk there.

She was thankful for this, however, as it gave her time to think about everything going on in Hyrule.

She, along with her fellow Champions, were all killed in there Divine Beasts 100 years ago. After Link awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection, he began to free the four of them, and they were able to see more of Hyrule than just the ever foggy mist outside the Divine Beasts.

The only way they could contact with others was voice, and the voice had to belong to a fellow spirit. After they were freed, they could see everything in Hyrule and hear others outside of their place.

Being trapped in the entire kingdom was different. Urbosa never considered it to be traped, more as an inability to move to the next world. It was as though there was a door that you needed to open in order to cross over, but they were unable to pass through that door.

However, the late Gerudo Chieftain knew that the sacrifice that her and the other Champions made was worth it for the better of all of Hyrule.

After sometime on her travels, Urbosa saw in the distance the tower that signified Kara Kara Bazar was close, which meant Gerudo town was not too far away. She sprinted, knowing that her home was close.

As she entered, she looked around and realized that not much had changed visually in the last 100 years. Everything seemed to stay the way it was before hand.

After a small amount of wandering, she continued her way to Gerudo Town. There were quite a few Electric Lizalfos in the area, but the lizards didn't bother her.

 _Hopefully, with the defeat of Ganon, once the monsters are dispatched of, they will be gone forever since the blood moon can't bring them back to life. I know the Gerudo warriors will take care of them, as long as they dont have other concerns to worry about._

The Champion continued to walk along the sandy terrain until the sight of Gerudo town made her come into a full on sprint.

Walking in through the front door felt weird to the Champion, not greeting her guards. Even if she tried, it may not work, but if it did, it would creep them out. She wouldn't do it to them.

Even though she did not know them personally, as to not even know there names, she still felt as though she should acknowledge them and thank them.

Anything she would try would be in vain, as they would not be able to tell, but she nodded her head. A small way to say thank you. After that she went into town.

* * *

The Princess swam through the river, excited to see her Domain up close yet again. After leaving it behind for 100 years, and being the first one to be freed from her beast, a she wanted was a chance to see the domain once more. And now, she had that chance.

Upon her arrival at the Great Zora Bridge, Mipha noticed that something was different about her homeland. There was a big statue right in the middle of the plaza and she wanted to investigate it.

As she got closer to the statue, she realized that it was of, in fact, herself. She looked to some engraven words written on it.

 _To our Princess Mipha. One who always put the well-being of others first before her own. We hope you rest in peace._

She let a tear roll down her cheek. She was unsure of what to say. Having a statue built in her honor after her demise from within Vah Ruta was overwhelming.

As she turned her attention away from the statue, she noticed a crimson red Zora towering over her, looking her memorial with tears in his eyes

She walked around the people of the Domain as they went about doing there normal business, unaware of her presence among them. She went her way up the stairs of the throne room to see her father was sitting alone in the room, looking around the view of the Domain.

Suddenly, she heard him say something, although barely a whisper, she was clearly able to tell what he said. "Mipha?"


	2. Chapter 2

Link made his way back to look at the construction, still thinking about what Zelda had told him. There were so many things that he wanted to say, but she would be unable to hear him. He could have stayed behind, but Zelda would probably know in one way or another that he was still there.

When he arrived back, he was surprised by what had already been done. Even though it was only a week since The Calamity had been defeated, there was already a lot of work being made to restore Castle Town.

The Bolson Construction company was doing a great job, and everyone from Tarrey Town was helping including members of other races. The Rito were consistently bringing in building supplies for the job, the Gorons and some Gerudo were moving away the remnants, which was not much as most of it. There were also a plentiful amount of Zora architects discussing about houses and other buildings of importance. Hylians were also there building the houses.

Even though Zelda was not technically a Queen, people still treated her like she was. They asked her about what they should do next, what should be first, and so forth. She even asked the Sheikah that, if they wanted to, start working with their technology again in case of another attack. This helped even more funding go to Shekiah tech and preparing for the next Calamity.

Link enjoyed strolling through the repaired paths of New Castle Town and smiled as he did so. Zelda was doing a good job and would be a great ruler when she was officially crowned. He worried about the Yiga Clan, but with everything going on, and the fact that the Calamity had been defeated very recently, it was unlikely that they would attack so soon.

Link wondered what the other Champions were doing on their break, but decided against going over to their homes. It was there time to reminisce alone and there was no need for him to intrude. Besides, they would all share their stories about everything they did once they all met up again at the entrance to New Castle Town.

He wanted to do something fun as a spirit, but then he realized, it would be way more fun once his group got together, so he decided to go and tour Hyrule Castle instead. He never remembered how it looked before the Calamity, so why not see it in it's true glory.

Upon arriving, Link chose to explore the area, and started with a house on the outskirts. The house was beautiful in its simplistic manner, and the shouts of someone in the backyard immediately grabbed his attention and he went back to explore. In the backyard, he saw a girl, around his age training with a travelers sword.

Watching the movements of the child, he thought she was a member of the guard, but he knew that wasn't the case when the girls father went out in the backyard. The girl placed down her weapon and spoke to her father.

"How do you think I'm doing?"

"Very well, my dear. You are making exceptional progress with your swordsmanship."

"Do you think I'm good enough to join the army?"

The father paused for a moment, trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say. "The guard has always been considered a task for men, but I don't see why not. The only thing is that it is going to take something extra to prove yourself"

The girl nodded in understanding. "Thank you dad. I'll keep working on it"

Link thought. The girl was skilled enough to make it, but had no idea how strict and sexist the new generals may be. He had to do something, and he got one quickly.

While Revali was in the air, he thought about how things with Link had went down right after the Calamity regarding his apology. He wanted to know what the others thought about his apology. Did they approve his his decision, or was his timing wrong. Should he have said it at a different time. He would find out later, but he let his only frustration out on the targets that were there.

He had no idea how long he was out shooting, but he assumed that he was out late because the next thing he knew, he saw the sun beginning to rise. He looked in the direction and saw the two silhouettes of Teba and Tulin flying in from Rito Village and so he flew in and put up his bow.

He knew that they would not be able to see him, but he was unsure if they would see his bow, and he knew they would see the targets disappear once he shot them. Therefore, he decided he would watch the two of them train. He wanted to know what the father-son relationship was like between them.

"You ready for another day of practice, Tulin?" Teba asked a very energized Tulin

"Yeah Dad! I can't wait to see what you will show me what to do today"

"Today's lesson is going to be very hard, so I am going to need you to listen to me."

"Okay" Tulin said as he began to calm down.

"Alright, so you know how to fly, and how to aim when riding on my back, but today, and for the next few days, we are going to work on you flying while aiming your own bow."

"Reall?! That is going to be quite tricky, but thankfully, I have the best trainer in the entire world."

"I am not that great. One day, and probably soon, we are going to need to find you a better trainer."

"I think you are the best dad!"

With that, the two of them set off as Revali watched from the landing. He thought the relationship between the two of them was unlike anything he had even known about on his own. The Rito thought about his parents, but he could not remember them.

It's been too long ago. They must have passed away some time ago. It hurts I can't remember them. 100 years is enough to make someone lose their memory of previous events.

He admired the relationship between the two who were practicing the same place he was, so he decided to fly out and follow the two of them around. Teba was staying under Tulin incase he lost height. That way he could catch him before he fell to the bottom.

Teba kept shouting words of encouragement every time Tulin managed to make a shot, and Revali was quite impressed with the skills the youth obtained.

After Tulin had shot all of the targets, the two went back to take a break and eat some lunch as the sun was now up high in the sky.

"You are doing really good Tulin, even for just one day of practice. I honestly thought that you would have a harder time at doing this than I thought you did. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Dad."

The two sat in silence for a bit as Revali was not far away from them. After an unknown time of silence, Tulin spoke again.

"Dad, do you think I may one day be as good as Master Revali was?"

"I think if you worked hard enough, then maybe one day."

Revali grimaced at this. With the way he treated others before his demise, and his over-the-top ego, people made him out to be better than he was. This kid right here was just as good as he was, if not better when he was his age. He knew this kid was just as talented as he if not better. There was something he wanted to do to reward this hard working kid, but he didn't have an idea how.

Then he thought more about it. "Maybe"

Daruk didn't realize how much of a legacy he left behind on his fellow brothers. However, there was someone that he wanted to meet, and that was Yunobo. He hears about him before in a conversation taking place in the southern mines.

Apparently, he was his ancestor. I wonder what he is like. According to the conversation I heard, he is leading an expedition that, in the end, will reopen the northern mines. Why would they even be closed in the first place.

Upon the Goron's arrival at the mines he understood why. Rudiana sure did make a mess of this place now didn't it.

He walked around the rubble and saw how much damage was done. The only sounds the Champion heard were his chains shifting about and his feet hitting the ground. That was, until he heard a battle cry from over yonder.

By the time he arrived, he saw the bodies of fire lizalfos being thrown into the lava, with a Goron who appeared much like himself in the front of the group. He assumed this person was Yunobo.

A moment later, however, his suspicions were confirmed as another one of the members spoke. "Great Job Yunobo, you sure do pack a punch. Your ancestor would be proud."

Indeed he his.

He watched the expedition work as they made their way deeper and deeper into the mine. All of a sudden, a bunch of rocks from above cracked and more rocks were heading straight down onto the group.

Yunobo used his protection to protect his brothers from most of the damage, but one of them got hit.

Once the rocks were done falling, they checked out the injured one.

"You alright?"

"Im fine. I just got knicked in the arm with one of them. It's nothing to worry about. I can get it checked out once we get back."

"Alrighty. I only wish my protection could cover more than just me."

"Maybe if you used it more."

"Yeah, but I haven't had need to use it much as of recently haven't I."

They all shared a hearty laugh and slapping each other on the back before proceeding deeper and deeper into the mines below.

Urbosa arrived into Gerudo Town and was quite content with it. The town was still just how she had remembered it, and this pleased her. She walked through the town, her people mingling and having casual conversation.

She arrived at the palace and walked in, passing two guards stationed outside. She walked in to the throne room, and noticed a female, who couldn't be older than 14, sitting on the throne. To the girls left stood a tall warrior.

Where is the new chieftain at, and why is this young child upon the throne.

Urbosa's questions were answered in a minute when another Gerudo came walking in to the throne room.

"State your business with the chief!" The warrior commanded.

"Calm yourself Buleria, it is alright. Please don't be so harsh."

"My apologies. I just worry now that their may be a disguised Yiga among the Gerudo now that the Hero of Hyrule is gone, we will have an incredibly hard time retrieving the Thunder Helm."

"It's alright."

"Now what were you wanting to discuss?"

The deceased Gerudo zoned out on the conversation as she let her thoughts take over her mind.

Why was such a young woman in charge of running an entire town all alone. Where is her mother at.

A sad thought came which she had to have assumed as true for there was no evidence against it

As a ruler, she is a prime target of the Yiga. Her mother must have been assassinated so she had to take up the task. Albeit much sooner than she should have to.

The Gerudo came back to her senses just in time to realize that the conversation was over. She observed as the chieftain mumbled words to herself that were unintelligible to anyone but her.

"Why am I not good enough. I try to be good, but I can't do it. All I want is to be a great chief like my grandmother. Lady Urbosa, please heed my call and give me help."

That was all the Champion needed before an idea popped into her head

The words that her father had spoken amazed her. She couldn't be seen or heard, but her father knew that she was there.

"I am your Father. You also know that us Zora have a very good capability of finding spirits, especially those we are close with. Please. I don't want you to stay here. I want you to cross over and one day be reborn. You have done what you needed to do, and there is no reason for you to stay with us any longer. Please my child, listen and please fulfill my request."

Mipha looked to the one that raised her, and noticed a single tear slide down his cheek. She always loved doing random tasks for anyone in the domain, and was beyond upset that she would be unable to fulfill this request from her own father.

She left the throne room glumily as she made her way back to the plaza. The princess watched the children playing around the plaza when all of a sudden, one of the younger children scraped her knee on the Luminous Stone floor before the young child ran to her mother

"Shel, what have I told you about this. This is your third bruise this week. If you keep this up, I can't let you come out again. Healing is not as quick as it used to be anymore. You know this, and should be more careful. I'm going to have to take you home for the day"

The girl whined, but in the end, she obeyed her mother, and they left, giving Mipha a chance to think. It was obvious the girl loved to play outside, but she was getting hurt, and it was worrying her mother.

She wanted to help both of them out, and after sitting on the steps of the domain for a bit, an idea popped into her head.


End file.
